


there's close & then there's closer

by pretense



Series: KINKTOBER 2016 [13]
Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: Ben likes to think that, among his siblings, it’s Klaus who understands him the most with the whole otherworldly business. Klaus isn’t afraid of him, never has been. In fact, Ben is inclined to think Klaus loves this body more than he does himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 28 - XENOPHILIA  
> [Original post.](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/post/152531691588)

Ben fears his body above all else; his superhero moniker was The Horror for a reason. In another life, he would've been put to death the minute those Eldritchian monsters manifested, using his tiny body as their medium to crossover. Under Father’s -- er, Sir Reginald’s supervision, Ben learned to accommodate these oft uninvited guests.

It was easier said than done most days, though it did help that his siblings more or less shared in the experience. As he grew older, Ben found new ways (creative ways as Klaus likes to put it) to appreciate his body and all the horrors that came with it.

* * *

 

“Mm! Mmph!! Mnn...ah! Klaus!”

Klaus is more amused than annoyed at being pushed back. The smear of black lipstick on Ben’s bottom lip stands out against his porcelain complexion. “What’s the problem?”

“Your hand.”

“What about it?” Klaus sneaks another kiss at the corner of Ben’s mouth, grinning when it gets the other teen to squirm. “It’s not even below the belt yet.” He drums black-tipped fingers over the flat of Ben’s stomach.

Bumps and bulges ripple the smooth skin, pressing back against the hot palm. A few bolder ones have emerged, wrapping around Klaus’ wrist and fingers.

“Well, yeah, but…” Ben looks down, mentally commanding the extra appendages’ retreat.

“Now why would you do that?” Klaus raises a brow, spreading his palm and petting, coaxing the tentacles back out.

“It's - it's weird,” Ben answers, blushing darker as Klaus drags a finger around his navel. A pointed tip emerges from his stomach, something like a shark’s fin, chasing Klaus’ finger. “Stop it.”

“Aw, come on, Ben.” Klaus smirks, persuasive. “Let them join in the fun.”

Ben likes to think that, among his siblings, it’s Klaus who understands him the most with the whole otherworldly business. Klaus isn't afraid of him, never has been. In fact, Ben is inclined to think Klaus loves this body more than he does himself.

“Are you sure?” he asks, because while Ben has been through the phase of exploring his own body, he’s not exactly up for sharing what is technically fetish material. Then again, he is with Klaus.

“Positive.”

Ben reluctantly relaxes his mental barriers, his body sinking supine against the mattress as limbs and other parts extend from his exposed mid-section. 

“Now that’s what I'm talking about!” Klaus’ excitement is hard to counter, the grin splitting his lips grows as various appendages slide and latch and pull at his body.

“Oof!” Ben grunts as Klaus falls on top of him and the writing mass now surrounding them.

“Sorry, sorry.” Klaus kisses Ben in apology, mouths meshed and noses bumping. He’s almost certain he felt the extra limbs purr. “Told you there’s no need to hide them.”


End file.
